


Ragged Heart Road

by ButterflyGhost



Series: North by Northwest: due South poems [5]
Category: due South
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Love at First Sight, Other, Poetry, back story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-13
Updated: 2012-03-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyGhost/pseuds/ButterflyGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another submission for the Turnbull love in March charity challenge. </p><p>I see Turnbull as quite isolated, and at a loss in the US. We know he's a romantic, and a patriot, so I combined his loneliness, romanticism and patriotism, and got this poem.</p></blockquote>





	Ragged Heart Road

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kalijean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalijean/gifts), [SLWalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLWalker/gifts).



Nobody said it would be easy,  
Nobody said anything at all...  
I was just shown the door:  
Don't let the country hit you  
On your way out.  
And I was gone,  
Down that winter highway...  
Coach coffined,  
Driven like rain by a storm.

Winter chill on my cheek  
My face pressed against the glass,  
Wide spaces pass, snow streaked.  
My face a ghost glimpsed  
On the night window.

Tears run along the far side  
The dark side,  
The ice side of the pane.

Swallowed up by night  
Swallowed up by flight  
Until we arrive at last  
In the windy city...  
Any cold port in a storm.

My whole life hangs over my back,  
One bag, and all my heart in it,  
I look around this strange new world  
And know that I'll never fit in it.

But there they are,  
Sudden and bright,  
All Canada beneath  
The city lights.

Here at the coach stop I see  
My dream Canada standing,  
A wolf, and his man.  
White as snow,  
Red as blood,  
Fierce as ice,  
Pure as love.

The man smiles,  
And it's far too late for me.  
I fall, and I'm still falling,  
Free falling,  
Forever down  
In love.

**Author's Note:**

> Another submission for the Turnbull love in March charity challenge. 
> 
> I see Turnbull as quite isolated, and at a loss in the US. We know he's a romantic, and a patriot, so I combined his loneliness, romanticism and patriotism, and got this poem.


End file.
